Valentine's Day and My Own CS
by mizuowo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and May is in a fix. She's made chocolates for Drew but can't summon the courage to give it to him, so she avoids him all day; but Drew is determined to find out why May is  literally running away from him. The chase begins!
1. Chapter 1

The girls

"What are you making?"

May stared at Dawn's chocolate-covered hands, which were currently shaping the gooey brown stuff into tiny hearts. Dawn looked up on hearing may's voice. "Um, chocolates?"

"I know that," May blew through her teeth, annoyed."But why?"

"Valentine's Day, duh.". The blue-haired girl quirked up an eyebrow. "Or did you forget?"

"Oh-" May looked around frantically, then scurried to the table. "Do you have anymore chocolate? Can you give me some?"

"You forgot?"

May bit her lip. "Well, not exactly, but-"

"You forgot."

"Yeah."

Dawn calmly moulded more chocolate as May squirmed in her seat. She opened her mouth to plead with Dawn some more when she held up a hand.

"You are SO gonna owe me for this,"she grinned slyly, scanning May's face."But since you're making these for Drew anyway..."

May barelled away from the table."What? I am NOT making them for Drew! I...I'm making them for Dad! And Mom!... and Max!"

Dawn snorted.

"Okay, maybe not Max."

"Don't deny it, May..."

"Wha- I didn't!" Time to change the subject."Why isn't Misty making some anyway?"

"What do you mean? Why would I have to make chocolates?" Misty appeared in the kitchen doorway. Her hair hung in wet strands on the towel flung around on her shoulders; she squeezed some water left out of them. " 'Sides, I have no one to give chocolates to anyway."

"Not even your Dad and Mom?" May countered.

"Nup. They're not at home anyway."

"Your sisters?" Misty rolled her eyes at Dawn's retort. "Definitely not.".

The two girls at the table shared a knowing glance. Grinning, they chorused:

"Not even Ash?"

Misty's face flared up so quickly May had to slap her hands over her mouth to hide her guffaws. Dawn keeled over, gasping and choking as Misty fumbled with her towel, whipping it at May and Dawn twice in sucession. "Shut up! Since we know May is going to give her chocolates to Drew anyway-"May shot daggers at Misty, who dismissed it with a wave of her towel"-who are you going to give them to, Dee Dee?" Misty watched triumphantly as Dawn reddened.

Dawn shifted nervously. "Well, mom's gonna get some... and Leona too..."

"Aaaand~? Do continue, Dee Dee," Misty planted her elbow in front of a now utterly flustered Dawn. May wiped her eyes in silent laughter and walked out the kitchen, only to walk back in again. She didn't want to miss the big confession.

"Well-"

"Yes, Dee Dee?" Misty made sure to put extra emphasis on the nickname.

"Yeah... umm... well..." Dawn suddenly shot out of her seat. She brisk-walked to the sink and started stacking up plates with her still-chocolate-caked fingers. "It's for Kenny..." she muttered inaudibly.

"What? Can't hear you~!"

"It's for Kenny, okay?" Dawn yelled, shoving a plate into the dishwasher. May squealed and grabbed Dawn's shoulders.

"She said it! I can't believe she said it!" She spun Dawn towards Misty, who was now defining the term rofl."Ouch... cramps... stop laughing..." This only made Dawn glare at her, which sent her into another laughing fit.

"Stop that!"

"What going on?" Johanna popped her head in. "Dawn, have you finished with the chocolates yet? May? Misty? Why are you laughing so hard? What's so funny?" Of course, that didn't help. Misty, after finally righting herself and regaining her composure, collapsed back on the chair and covered her mouth. May missed her chair and sat down hard on the floor. Johanna looked at Dawn in confusion."Dawn? Why is your face so red? Are you feverish?"

"Yeah, about Ken-" Dawn clapped her hand over May's mouth before she could reveal any more. Johanna watched as her daughter held a squiming May prisoner, and felt even more puzzeled. Eventually, she gave up and walked out the kitchen.

Let the girls have their fun.

The trio watched Dawn's mom exit the kitchen; Dawn only released May when Johanna was safely out of hearing. All of them scrutinised each other silently.

May licked chocolate off her face."We'd better start making chocolates then." 


	2. Chapter 2

May

"Watashi makenai, honki moodo zenkai..."

May sang to herself as she counted the steps she took, the plastic bag in her left hand swinging.

"Zettai akirame wa shinai, giri giri made- ahhhh!" She had walked straight into a... what? A hand? May leapt back.

Whoa, I had been THAT absorbed? Her eyes travelled from the palm down the arm, up to the face to see... Drew?

That condescending smirk was there again. May glared at the guy.

"Wow, May. I didn't know you could be so oblivious." Drew flicked his hair, relishing the growing anger on her face.

"I...I'm not oblivious!You were stalking me, weren't ya!"

"Oh, please! Like I would have any reason to stalk you! In fact you didn't even notice me standing a few meters in front of YOU,"Drew snorted. "I almost can't believe you were walking towards me for ten seconds and didn't even see me!"

"What? You arrogant jerk!"

May suddenly remembered what was in the plastic bag she was about to fling at him. Her face slowly blossomed beet-red as the plastic bag burned in her hand.

Drew was watching this development most intently. Interesting. He reached for the bag but May promptly hid it behind her back and stepped backwards. He sniggered inwardly and leaned in closer to a rapidly retreating May.

"Must be pretty important, for you to hide it like that..." Drew murmured into her ear. "I wonder what's inside?"

"N-none of your business!" May couldn't for the life of her figure out why she was this nervous around Drew. "It's got nothing to do with you! And it's not for you either! I mean! ...uh ... don't get any ideas!"

"Really?"

"Uhh..."

"There he is!" A blond girl cried out, her finger pointed- almost accusingly- at Drew. A crowd of schoolgirls rapidly surrounded him, pushing and shoving May out of the mob. She found herself sanding at the outskirts of the circle, at a loss of what to do.

The first bell rang over the campus.

Fine, then. Into the school it is. May slipped around the gaggle of girls and onto schoolgrounds, trying to spot a familiar green-haired head bobbing above the crowd.

"See ya, Drew," she whispered. Her grip on the plastic bag tightened. 


	3. Chapter 3

Just twenty-three seconds before the bell rang, Drew walked in.

May knew this because she had been staring at the clock. Waiting... and when he finally came in, she had pretended to be looking at something else. The clock was a convenient subject. She was so fixated on the numbers that she didn't even notice Drew plonk his bag in the seat in front of her; much less the fact that he had sat down, turned around, and was currently staring intently at her. Felling the weight of his gaze, May looked straight at him- and promptly proceeded to blush scarlet, drop her gaze, and scoot back in her chair. Her grip on the table tightened.

The ringing bell and arrival of the teacher sent everyone scurrying back to their seats. Drew turned back to face the teacher. May breathed a sigh of relief at the welcome diversion; then her mind began to wonder at the look in Drew's eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it.

May wanted to slap herself. Why was she so nervous around Drew today?

Come on, just give it to him. It's no big deal.

Or is it?

She rubbed her head; a headache was coming, and by the look of it- she was going to be begging the girls for aspirin soon.

Yet, there was always that saying: Easier said that done.

May could have sworn Drew's look was one of expectancy. 


	4. Chapter 4

Misty

Misty rifled around in her locker as the students surged and ebbed around her. Geography, Maths, Spanish... where WAS that Chemistry book? Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she came across the stinky gym uniform in the middle compartment. I really should get that washed sometime...

She slammed her locker close in frustration, muttering a few choice words under her breath.

An elbow slammed into Misty's side, knocking the wind out of her. She staggered back, gasping and heaving, desperate to gather oxygen into her lungs. Misty glared at a currently-laughing-her-head-off-triumphantly Dawn.

"Gotcha! You said I couldn't ever land a punch on you- yeah, right! How's THAT feel?" Dawn's grin faded when she saw that misty wasn't laughing. OR showing signs that she was the least bit amused.

"You are SO dead, Dawn," she growled- and launched herself at said offender. Dawn squeaked and stepped backwards, only to collide with someone behind her. The thre collapsed to the ground with an unceremonious thud.

May maneuvered through the current of students expertly. She stopped st Misty's locker and started talking on seeing the girls. "Hey guys, have you seen my cho-"

May stopped abruptly, doing a double take at the groaning mass of bodies on the ground. She panicked immediately, eventually managing to stammer, "I... I'm going to the toilet!" She melted into the sea of students. Dawn was just about to shout to May that she was heading in the wrong direction when the person she was sitting on called out, "May!"

Misty and Dwan turned around simultaneously to face Drew.

However, their reactions to the guy differed tremendously. "Hey! Are you looking for May? She just left. As you can see.". Dawn gestured vaguely in the direction of May's escape route, pushing Misty off with a grunt. She leapt up and watched as Drew pulled himself back together. Already upright, Misty crossed her arms, snapping bluntly, "Are you stalking May?"

Drew snorted. "As if. I was just looking for her."

"Than why was she running away from you? I've never seen her so flustered in my whole life.".

"I don't know! She's been so jumpy all day." Drew flicked his hair."Can't help it if she keeps on avoiding me."

"Yeah, right," Dawn piped in. She grinned and rolled her eyes. "You don't KNOW why. I'm pretty sure you're smarter than that, Drew. Figure it out."

"Anyway, she didn't really avoid you till the incident earlier.".

"What?"

"I won't count walking into your hand as avoiding," Dawn rolled her eyes again.

"Or arguing with you outside the school," Misty cut in.

"Or not moving away even when you sat in front of her.".

"Or asking you how to integrate 3/2x in Maths.".

The duo smirked simultaneously.

Drew gaped at them. "Wha- how did you know? Wait," he fumbled for his thoughts. "Were you guys stalking me?"

Misty sneered "Hell NO."

Dawn nodded pitifully at him."You might be even denser than Ash. Haven't you noticed so many girls hangign artound you?" Drew's only reply was a shrug.

"I can't help it if they act like that."

"Your fan club's more efficient than you think, Drew," Misty drawled. "Especially today."

The guy's evident confusion sent the girls sniggering. "You're really clueless, Drew!"

Offended, Drew glared at Dawn. "I am not- whatever!" He stomped off, even though he knew the childish act did nothing to help the situation. 


	5. Chapter 5

Drew

Drew slouched glumly in his seat. a quick glance at the clock informed him of the scant 15 minutes he had before lessons. Sighing, he threw his bag on the table and immediately spotted part of a stem hanging out of it.

Oh, the rose!

He sat up with a jolt.

Checking to make sure no one was in the classroom, he slid his hand under May's desk- and felt something crinkle under his touch. Drew frowned. What was this? He pulled out the object.

It's the plastic bag May was hiding away from me this morning, Drew thought. He turned it over in his hands and frowned. the plastic bag was splashed all over with the Hoenn starters- Torchic, Treecko and Mudkip.

Smirking, Drew stashed the plastic bag away and slung his own bag over his shoulder, heading towards classroom 2-B. 


	6. Chapter 6

May

Moments later, May entered the classroom and headed straight for her desk. Unable to find the chocolates there, she slumped in her seat.

Chocolates don't have legs, she reasoned. They couldn't just run off on their own, could they? She'd searched everywhere- her locker, the hallways, and now even under her desk- yet she still couldn't find the chocolates. Valentine's Day only came once a year and May didn't want to miss this one, this chance to... what?

May bit her lip. Telling Drew outright that she liked him might have disastrous consequences. He's could freak out, maybe even avoid her from now on... or even worse.

He could laugh it off and reject her.

And she'd never live it down.

May sighed. The future suddenly looked very bleak. 


	7. Chapter 7

Drew

"Hey, Drew! Skipping lunch again?"

Drew snorted. "You should be one to talk." He threw his bag onto Kenny's desk as Kenny and Ash sniggered. A girl Hurriedly vacated the seat beside Ash's desk before Drew could stop her.

His brow furrowed. But what was she doing at Dawn's desk? He didn't recognise her. Dawn would be hopping mad if she found out someone had been in her seat.

"So what did you find?" Ash grinned. "You never come here without something to show us."

Drew flicked his hair indignantly. "Yeah, right. I actually DO come here every lunch, if you missed out on that."

"Count it as the price for being out friend, then." Kenny raised an eyebrow and poked Drew in the forehead. "With that look in your eye you can't hide the fact that you've found something interesting."

"Can't I just have come here on behalf of our friendship?"

"Nope."

Drew put up his hands in surrender. "Fine, then. You win." He pulled out the pok mon-covered plastic bag. "Found this under May's table. She was hiding it away this morning."

Kenny did a double take. "Hey-I saw Misty and May at Dawn's house yesterday- and they were carrying the same packages! Except, well, Dawn's was covered with the Sinnoh starters and Misty's was the Kanto and Jhoto starters..."

Ash piped up, "Uhh, guys..."

"May and Misty were at Dawn's yesterday? Wow, how did you know that?" A hint of a smirk appeared on Drew's face as he eyeballed Kenny meaningfully.

"Guys..."

Kenny blushed and fidgeted in his seat. "Uh, well... we ARE neighbours, so..."

"Drew? Kenny?"

"Yesss...?" Drew grinned at Kenny.

Ash took a deep breath.

"HEY!"

The two boys snapped to attention. "WHAT?" They shouted simultaneously, both of them on edge.

Ash sighed and decided to leave it. "In case you haven't noticed, today's Valentine's Day..."

Drew rolled his eyes skyward. "Excellent, Ash. Even the dumbest of us would have figured THAT out."

Even, Drew thought, if he himself forgot. Which he did. Until he noticed he was receiving chcolates the whole day for some reason.

"Hey!" Kenny cried self-righteously."I forgot, you know!"

Drew ignored him, preferring to store THAT little tidbit for later. He stared accusingly at Ash. "Or did you forget?"

Actuallr, Ash had not forgotten. In fact, he had remembered it since that morning when he woke up, shot up in his bed and slammed to the ground.(The bed was kind of high and he was sleeping on its edge.) He had grabbed a hard object and bit it to stop himself from grinding his teeth in uncharacteristic nervousness. It was only later that he noticed he was chewing on Pikachu's pok ball.

"Anyway." Kenny stared curiously at Ash. "What point are you trying to make?"

Ash looked at the two questioning sets of eyes looking to him for clarification. Finally! He wasn't the slow one THIS time. He decided to hoard the info for himself. Let those two Slowpokes figure it out themselves.

He smirked. "Think again, Slowbros."

Drew and Kenny tackled him before he had a chance to react. 


	8. Chapter 8

May

"...to mass." The teacher paused and scribbled out some obscure formula on the whiteboard. "And then we take the percentage of zinc and subtract it from..."

Right now, May couldn't care less about what percentage yield or theoreotical mass or WHATEVER. She just couldn't take a minute more of staring at the green head in front of her.

PleasepleasePLEASE end the lesson, she prayed. Any more and I'll bolt!

"Record down the values for..."

May glanced anxiously at the clock.

"Right. Then tabulate..."

The shrill ringing signalling the end of class- and school, period- was accompanied by a few cheers and whoops, followed by a great deal of paper shuffling. The teacher tried desperately to quieten the class, but failed miserably.

May took this as her cue. She shot out of her seat and down the hallway before anyone could stop her.

Including Drew. 


	9. Chapter 9

Drew

Drew tapped his pen impatiently. He already knew most of the stuff the teacher was yakking on and on about. Why do teachers even bother repeating these things all over again? Damn it, end the school day already!

As if answering his plea, the bell screamed thoughout the campus, sending everyone into a state of frenzy. Drew laid back in his chair. Finally! Now all that was left for him to do was to confront May about her package. He turned around, words at the tip of his tongue.

Yet he was a split-second too slow- May flew past him, away from the frenetic excitement- and disappeared before Drew could react.

Drew wanted to hit himself for letting her escape. Shoving everything into his bag, he slung it over his shoulder and left it flapping after him as he sped out of the classroom. 


	10. Chapter 10

May

The hallways breezed past as May shot down them, navigating the school like a trained tailow. Suddenly, a shape rounded the corner and May found herself on a collision course with it if she didn't act fast. Reluctantly, she pulled up to a stop.

"Is that you, May?" A head popped out behind the tower of trembling books. "It IS you! Mind helping me with these?"

May sighed, her escape put on delay. "Hey, Grace."

Grace started piling books into May's arms. "I would have called Medicham, but Mum's roped her into chores today." She smiled sheepishly at May. "Sorry for bothering you."

"It's okay." Weighed down by her bag, May carried one-third of the books and Grace the rest. They reached the library, May looking around frantically the whole time. Grace set her load on the floor and fished out the keys, Unlocking the door with and audible click. She caught May by surprise when she asked, "What are you so worried about, May?"

The girl started and hid her hand behind her head."Umm, no reason? Let's just get these books in, okay?" She laughed nervously.

Grace shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Just then, the very person that caused May to flee appeared around the corner. May paled and tugged on Grace's sleeve. "Hey, I just remembered I have somthing inportant to go to- gotta go!" She put down the books and brisk-walked away.

"Hey- wait, May!" Grace's voice resonated down the hallway to Drew's ears. He turned sharply towards the voice, only to see May trying to escape yet again. "Oh no you don't- May!" He called out , braking into a sprint.

May turned around at the sound of her name and blanched when she saw Drew. She put on an extra burst of speed.

Man, that girl can run! Irritated, Drew barely took notice of the hallways flashing past him as he chased after her. He remembered them competing in gym at racing before- Drew was first, followed by May at a close second. He nearly laughed but had no breath to do so at the moment.

Drew gritted his teeth. No way is May going to outrun me! 


	11. Chapter 11

May

May still couldn't believe she outran Drew. She laughed aloud at the thrill of the chase,still humming through her- and immediately collapsed at the foot of a sign which cheerfully read 'Petalburg Street'. She herself had designed it years ago- just a day before she turned ten. Her dad had- annoyed by her constant excited prancing- asked, no, demanded- that she get her butt outside and repaint/decorate the sign to work off some of that nervous energy.

May stood up and traced the words out of habit. The paint was well-worn now, except for the roses clustering around the words- they were more freshly painted.

She slid into melancholy once more. Had Drew noticed the roses? If he did, he sure didn't show any sign of knowing. She had painted one for every rose he gave her, and now scarlet blossoms jostled the words on the sign.

Even her initial triumphance at outrunning Drew faded as she explored the very horrible possibility of Drew ignoring her. Why would he not? After avoiding him all day he would surely be pissed.

She frowned. But then, he HAD chased after her...

May bit her lip. After a while, she headed for home. 


	12. Chapter 12

Drew

Argh! Where did that girl go?

He had seen May run out the school gate but lost her to the near-labyrinth streets outside. Where could she have gone to? His first guess was her house, but she couldn't be so predictable, could she?

Drew ruffled his hair in frustation, deciding to follow the only lead he had. Turning around, his gaze caught on the rose-covered sign near him.

Drew smirked to himself. May was going to have to update it soon. 


	13. Chapter 13

May

May did not disappoint.

"Mum! I'm back!" She hollered up the stairs.

"Geez, May! Do you want to burst my eardrums or something?" The door next to her room banged open and Max stuck his head out. "Some people are actually trying to study, you know."

May wasn't in the best of moods right now, and couldn't resist snapping out, "Wow, you actually have to STUDY. I'm impressed."

Max clipped the door shut. "I'll take that as a compliment!" He shouted.

Sour-faced, May stomped up the stairs to her room and flung the door open. She dumped her bag onto the desk chair and flopped into bed, facing the ceiling.

She closed her eyes and let the thoughts come.

What should I do? I'm so confused.

May moaned and rolled onto her front, burying her face in a pillow. Her mind blearily registered her jumbled emotions. If Drew never found out about the chocolates...

She brightened. Then he wouldn't know that she liked him! Life could go back to normal!

Only, May thought, I had wanted to tell him this year.

She grunted into the pillow at her impending sixteenth. It was customary for girls to hold a party when they turn sixteen; and for the coordinators, a showcase of their Pok mon as a form of entertainment at the start of the party. At least that was what Johanna said. May's parents didn't know a whit about coordinating, which was why she ended up going to Johanna for tips on contests instead of Norman and Caroline. May and Dawn had been enraptured as Dawn's mother recounted her own sweet sixteen, as well as that of her rival, Lila.

May wistfully recalled Misty's own sweet sixteen about seven months ago. Misty didn't do a showcase as coordinators did, but she sure had made an effort on her appearance. May smirked, remembering how Ash's jaw dropped as the birthday girl whirled into the room in a cloud of blue tulle and thrusted a gloved hand, dripping with aquamarines, at him.

She sighed blissfully. So romantic! The couple twirled around on the dance floor, seeming almost magical to May. But when Ash and Misty had went back to school, he was his usual dense self again and treated Misty as if her sixteenth had never happened. Misty was flabbergasted and didn't speak to Ash for the next few days.

Arrgh! May sat up suddenly and swept her feet onto the floor. I can't just keep thinking about this type of stuff! She swung the door open and started downstairs.

"Oh, there you are, honey!" Caroline met May on the stairs, lugging a shopping bag behind her. She scanned her daughter's face suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

May slipped past her mother. "To... um... get some fresh air," she said, avoiding the question deftly. May was just about to open the door when she something occurred to her. She stopped and turned around, hand resting on the doorknob. "And, Mum, If Drew comes here, don't tell him I've been home, okay? Say I'm at... school. Or something."

Perplexed, Caroline asked, "Why?"

But she was talking to a closed door. 


	14. Chapter 14

Drew

May's house bore imposingly down on Drew as he stood at its doorstep.

Or at least that was what it seemed like to him.

His sudden nervousness wasn't helping one bit either. Drew took in large, calming breaths, laying one hand over his chest before pressing the doorbell. As the ringing resonated over the house, he winced perceptibly. He didn't know why he was so jittery about appearing at May's house- after all, it could have been just a social call. Just as the thought entered his head, Drew snorted.

Social Call, my foot.

He was debating which excuse to give any member of May's household when the door swung open, revealing Caroline. She was taken aback for a moment and stared, wide-eyed, at Drew; then as if to hide a smile, she cupped her mouth and feigned surprise at the fidgeting boy's presence."My, my... what brings you here- Drew?"

"Is May home?" Drew asked, all his explanations flying out the window. It didn't look as if Caroline would believe him, anyway.

Just this once, Caroline decided not to listen to May. "No, you've just missed her," she said apolegetically. May's mother wondered what her daughter had done to warrant such a look from the boy.

"Any idea where she might have gone?"

Caroline shrugged."I have no idea, sorry. What do you want to find her for?"

Drew's shoulders sagged.

Suddenly, an idea of where May might have gone occurred to him.

Yes, she would definitely have went there! Drew wanted to smack himself for not considering it earlier.

He ran off, leaving Caroline spluttering at the door. "Kids these days," she muttered. "Always running off somewhere..." 


	15. Chapter 15

May

May stood facing the wind on a grassy slope. From there she could had a great view of the beach- and more importantly, the horizon. She had come here many times before, admiring sunrises and sunsets.

Valentine's Day is harder than I thought it would be, she thought, wryly recounting the drama with the chocolates.

And now they're gone.

What am I going to do?

May took a step forward. Immediately, her foot slipped, dragging the rest of her body to the lay there blinking for a moment before moaning and bringing her hands up to her face.

Is this day going to get any worse? She thought. First I lost the chocolates, then I ran away from Drew how many freaking times, and now I can't even seem to take a step without tripping over my own dumb feet?

Stinging built up under May's eyelids. Great, now I'm going to cry?

Underneath her hands, May's vision(or rather, lack of it) darkened even more. Her heart panged at the possibility of missing the sunset. Well, screw it. Just add it to my list of things to mope about.

Until, somewhere in the dark, a voice piped out.

"May?" 


	16. Chapter 16

Drew

Drew jogged up the incline, eyes searching for that familiar silhouette. He was pretty sure May was around here somewhere, having seen her come sometimes to sulk.

Not that he had followed her, of course. He had just been... passing by.

Finally he reached the top of the tiny hill. Drew noted mutely that the sun was about to set in a few minutes' time. He was just about to start forward when a low moan coming from the ground stopped him in his tracks. Eyes widening, they traveled down to rest on the lump just a few inches from his feet.

Drew smirked. Just what he had been looking for.

He kneeled down on the ground and leaned forward so his shadow blocked May's face... and hands. Softly, he called her name. 


	17. Chapter 17

May

Hands flying off her face, May blinked at Drew's countenance, floating just above hers. She took while to register the close proximity of their faces- after which a scarlet blush stole up her face. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, to demand that Drew move away; then, deciding against it, she simply rolled to her left and pushed herself off the ground. May fixed her eyes on the sun after sitting upright and rigid in the grass. She hugged her legs, waiting for her blush to recede, even as her eyes protested at the staring competition she was currently holding with the sun. She'd rather risk blindness then let Drew see she was unnerved by him.

A few moments later, she turned her head slightly. Surreptitiously. She looked out the corner of her eye at Drew. "Aren't you going to sit?"

Drew grinned. Accepting the invitation, he plonked down next to May on the slope.

For a while, they just sat there, not saying anything. As the sun sank in the sky, May clocked what little time she had left and finaaly broke the silence.

"I bet you got loads of chocolates today."

Drew was utterly taken off guard by the comment. He regained his composure quickly and flicked his hair, the nervous habit that he had ever since he was little kicking in. He remarked, "Well, duh. How could I not when I'm so... well-liked?" He smirked, phrasing his next words so that he would get a rise out of May. "Unlike you..."

"What- stop being so arogant!" She huffed. "For the record, I actually DO have friends, and-" May realized she had gone completely off-topic and stopped. Drew always had that effect on her; he always managed to get her all riled up some way or another. She folded her arms and turned away from him. "Forget it! Why do I even bother..."

Drew's gaze settled on her, sharp as a knife. "Is something bothering you? You've been acting all weird today.".

"Yes, of course! But It's none of your business!" May growled.

Her raised an eyebrow at her, confused by her erratic behaviour. Softly, but delibrately, to make sure May could hear him, he muttered, "But I didn't get chocolates from one particular person..."

The words wrenched her heart. "Who?" she barely managed to choke out.

"Guess." Drew rummaged in his bag, back angled toward her.

Now May was caught in a storm of emotions. All at once, she wanted to know so badly who the hell Drew wanted chocolates from. Then, a hazy thought occurred to her. Wouldn't nearly all the girls at school have given him chocolates and pledged their undying love to him already? There must be someone else, she reasoned, cheeks colouring, other than her, who had not given Drew chocolates. Who was it! Who was the one who could make Drew want chocolates from her and her only? Once again, a fury of jealousy and sorrow hit her; May was so dazed that she hardly noted the thing Drew handed her.

It was the box of chocolates.

Her thoughts cleared immediately. She grabbed the box and examined it from all angles, refusing to believe that it was, in fact, hers, and undamaged. Convinced, May affixed her stare on Drew, who was currently smirking away at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. A bubbling rage reared up in her.

"Drew!" She screamed at him. He only held up his hands in innocence.

"It's not my fault if you don't check under your table often," his smirk widened. "Or if you have a persistent knack for losing things."

May held the box with trembling hands. Those very hands were threatening to smash the chocolates on that green head a few times for good measure. "You jerk! Why didn't you tell me?"

And what were you doing under my table, she wanted to ask. But she didn't.

Drew shrugged. "You didn't ask."

May's anger slowly subsided, the longer she looked at him. There he goes again, she huffed. Infuriating. She shoved the box at him. "Keep it. It's..." Flames licked at May's face. "...for you, anyway," she said in a small voice.

"Thank you," Drew said imperiously, a teasing note in his voice. Yet, he himself also had turned, abeit to a lesser extent, crimson.

"Here."

Drew handed May a red rose, staring at her intently. Uncomfortable under his gaze, May felt a shiver thrill down her spine. She gulped. "Is... is this your White Day gift?" she laughed throatily, trying to dissolve the tension.

"No," Drew said. "This is."

He leaned forward.

May felt as though the world had fallen away and she was floating in empty space. Only the touch of Drew's lips on her own felt real. Her eyes fluttered shut; she kissed Drew back even as her heart felt liable to pound straight out of her chest.

Eventually, they broke apart. May was somewhat surprised that Drew was on top of her, green eyes reflecting back to her what she was sure were the exact same emotions flitting across her face. She exhaled and said, "Whoa."

Drew grinned down at her.

The sun withdrew its last rays and thus plunged the sky into darkness, causing May to turn her head towards it and groan. "Aww, I wanted to watch the sunset..."

Drew tumbled back onto the ground, smirking. "Even more than kissing me?" Fake hurt laced his words.

Even after THAT happened, May couldn't stop the blush from creeping back into her cheeks. Refusing to answer his question, she watched as Drew stood up.

"Come on," he said, and extended a hand to her.

Hesitating only for a moment, she reluctantly slipped her hands into his and allowed him to pull her up.

Yet, when she was upright, Drew did not release his grip on May's hand.

"By the way, remember to add one more rose to the sign."

May's head whipped up. "What?" And it wasn't helping much that her cheeks were colouring again. "You know about that?"

Drew shot her a mysterious smile.

They walked like that, hand in hand, all the way back. 


End file.
